Confrontation
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: New World Zorro,Victoria/Diego.Missing scene from episode The Tease.


**Title**: Confrontation  
**Pairing**: Diego/Victoria.  
**Spoilers**: The Tease,if you haven't watched the episode you would not understand what this is about.  
**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me,sadly.I just used them to fullfield my fantasies!

**Note: Zorro was the first superhero I fell in love with,he was so fantastic with his beautiful horse and so kind with people in general that it was impossible not to love.I should not forgot to mention this a missing scene of a cute Diego/Victoria epi.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hardly ever entered the tavern's kitchen unless it was extremely necessary. Now it was. He had never seen her so upset before. She hadn't even greeted him when he stopped by the tavern a few minutes earlier. She just dropped the bottle of wine on the counter and walked away.

It had been a weird reaction toward him; her practically ignored him. Since he was so curious he needed to find out what he had done wrong to make her so upset. He passed through the colorful curtains to find her with her back toward the door. She moved around gracefully, removing a few glasses from the table and throwing them into the sink. Even if he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was upset from the way she harshly took every dirty dish around the kitchen and the way she muffled as she walked.

"Señorita, is there something wrong?" Diego asked, politely.

She turned around quickly and flashed an angry glare at him. She was definitely upset with him and no one else.

"Something wrong? Funny you should ask, Señor."

Señor? He frowned, confused. She had never called him Señor before. She hardly ever called him Don Diego anymore.

"Have I done something to upset you, Victoria?" he asked

She dropped the cup she was holding in her delicate hand and threw it in the sink, harshly. It was pure luck it didn't break.

"Oh, I'm not upset," she lied.

"You certainly look like you might be."

His politeness was driving her insane, he could tell. She looked like she could explode in any minute and if he didn't walk away he might end up with a knife stuck in his forehead.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked out of the blue, which confused poor Diego even more.

"I'm not sure I know what you're referring to, Señorita." She let go of a frustrated sigh, visibly no longer upset.

'That's a relief', he thought.

"Allow a single Señorita to stay at your hacienda alone?"

He couldn't help but smile. She was jealous of Amanda. She was actually jealous that a single, beautiful woman could be willing to share a few moments, almost none to tell the truth, of privacy with him. She must have thought there was something more than friendship between him and Amanda, but he certainly did not see it that way.

"Well, I'm a caring man. Her father had to travel for business and could not take her with him. She needed a place to stay and I kindly offered her a room. I don't believe there's anything wrong with my actions at all."

She, once again, turned around after hearing his response. She was still whispering under her breath.

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"I just don't believe is politically correct for you to share a house with a single woman. It's not well seen among a fine gentleman as yourself."

"So now you're worried about my reputation?"

"As everyone in this pueblo is."

He dared to walk the remaining steps towards her, but not too close. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He touched her bare shoulder with his warm hand and she closed her eyes at the sudden intimacy. She turned around slowly, pushing aside all remaining anger by the closeness of his body. She looked directly into his blue eyes and a sigh escaped from her mouth.

"Why are you lying?" he asked, softly.

"I'm not lying," she whispered, her eyes still stuck on his.

He moved his hand slowly from her shoulder to her face, caressing her cheek. She once again closed her eyes at his touch, enjoying the moment.

"There's certainly no reason for you to be jealous."

"She's very pretty," she spoke. He noticed the insecurity in her voice, as if she was afraid of his feelings for her. He had thought he made himself clear with his actions.

"I have not noticed her at all," he said.

"Now who's lying?"

"I have set my eyes on someone else. Someone prettier than her, someone I have loved for so long but I'm afraid she has never noticed me before."

"How blind could she be?"

"Very much, I must say."

She looked in his eyes again. She started at them for moments before realizing how mistaken she had been; how pathetic for loving someone behind a mask when the only man who could truly love her was right in front of her eyes. Her infatuation towards Zorro was beyond reason. Sometimes it made no sense at how she could love someone she barely even knew. She was captivated by Zorro's bravery, but now she was captivated by Diego's sweetness and kindness.

What was more than clear was that she could not stand another woman setting her eyes on him. No less sharing an empty house with him.

"Will she leave soon?" she asked.

"Her father will return within a day. I assume she will leave very soon."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

He moved again, his face now inches apart from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. It sent shivers down her spine. His lips barely touched hers in a single, very smooth move. She stepped backwards, grabbing the sink for support as his body pressed against hers. Suddenly, she pushed him away. He frowned not understanding her reaction. He sure wasn't expecting it at all.

"Sergeant Mendoza," she said nervously at the man standing at the door. Mendoza smiled shyly, looking at the couple in front of him. Diego was feeling already uncomfortable by the whole situation, as walked slowly away from Victoria.

"I shall go. My father must be wondering where I am."

Victoria smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"If you excuse me, Señorita Escalante. Sergeant Mendoza," he walked away quickly without looking back, still feeling quite embarrassed, especially since Mendoza could not stop smiling at them. Victoria, on the other hand, glanced at the where Diego has just disappeared and blushed, obviously ignoring Mendoza's goofy smile.

"Señorita?" Mendoza spoke, waking her up from her love trance.

"You tell someone about this and I will send Zorro after you myself," she warned, half-joking half-serious.

"Ni una palabra, Señorita. Not a word." He made a lame attempt of covering his laugh with his hand as he left the kitchen, but she could still hear it.

She turned around again and ignored his laugh completely. Smiling to herself at the situation, she returned to her work. Her jealousy completely gone and replaced by something she could still not quite figure out, though she wanted to take her time to find out what it was. She was sure Diego would not run away and will wait for her.

**FIN!**

**like it? hate?? lemme know!**


End file.
